Love Overcomes Virtually Everything
by Sekar.Nasri
Summary: Well, pada akhirnya cinta dapat mengatasi segala permasalahan yang ada di antara mereka, bukan? ONESHOT. Infantrum Challenge: 50 Sentences.


_**L**_**ove **_**O**_**vercomes **_**V**_**irtually **_**E**_**verything**

_story by sekar nasri – characters by namco_

_specials for infantrum 50 sentences challange_

_

* * *

_

**1. ****Miracle**

Suatu keajaiban bahwa Lars menyukainya. Menyukai seorang robot yang diciptakan untuk menghancurkannya. Menyukai seorang robot yang seharusnya tak berhati.

_Well_, cinta memang tidak mengenal batas apapun.

.

-

.

**2. ****Smile**

_Alisa Bosconovitch_. Nama yang terdengar seperti melodi di telinga Lars. Nama yang selalu membuat Lars tersenyum setiap kali mendengarnya. Tak peduli orang berkata: "Ada orang gila tersenyum sendiri di sudut ruangan sana."

.

-

.

**3. ****Dreamer**

Lars bukanlah seorang pemimpi. Malahan, mungkin ia tidak pernah bermimpi tentang sesuatu. Namun, kini ia bermimpi bahwa Alisa adalah seorang manusia. Seorang manusia yang berhati dan dapat menjadi belahan jiwanya hingga akhir hayatnya nanti.

.

-

.

**4. ****Way**

Adakah jalan agar Alisa dapat menjadi seorang manusia? Jika iya, Lars akan menempuh jalan tersebut. Tak peduli seberat apapun. Tak peduli badai yang menghadang. Tak peduli apapun resikonya.

.

-

.

**5. ****Understand**

Seharusnya Lars mengerti bahwa dunia memang sudah diciptakan Tuhan sebaik mungkin. Alisa hanyalah seorang robot. Tak mungkin ia menjadi seorang manusia. Itu sudah menjadi takdirnya, dan seperti yang ia ketahui; takdir itu tak dapat diubah.

.

-

.

**6. ****Brother**

"Lars-_san_, aku senang sekali memiliki Lars-_san_ di sampingku," ucap Alisa.

Lars tersenyum kecil.

"Aku merasa...seperti memiliki seorang kakak. Kakak laki-laki..."

Lars masih tersenyum—meski kesannya agak pahit sekarang, namun hatinya hancur seketika. Seorang kakak? _Hanya_ seorang _kakak_? Apakah tidak bisa lebih dari itu? Mengapa, Alisa? _Mengapa_?

Lars hanya bisa membelai rambut merah jambunya yang selembut sutra itu.

.

-

.

**7. ****Wing**

Alisa memang bukan manusia. Ia adalah robot yang diciptakan untuk bertarung. Maka itu, tak heran jika saat pertempuran, ia menggunakan sayap jetnya yang membuatnya terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Namun, dalam mata Lars, sayap itu bukanlah sayap kaku yang terbuat dari besi. Sayap itu adalah sayap kupu-kupu yang berwarna-warni. Tidak, bahkan lebih dari itu.

Sayap itu adalah sayap seorang malaikat.

.

-

.

**8. ****Cherry**

Lars mengajak Alisa untuk makan es krim; sesuatu yang belum pernah dirasakan Alisa. Di kedai es krim, Lars memesan dua banana split. Alisa begitu menggebu-gebu ketika melihatnya. Dengan anggun, Alisa menyendokkan sesuap es krim ke mulutnya.

"Mmm! Dingin!" pekiknya, membuat Lars tertawa.

Alisa memiringkan kepalanya ketika melihat benda merah di atas es krimnya. "Ini apa, Lars-san?"

"Oh. Itu ceri. Coba saja."

Alisa kemudian melahapnya. "Enak!" komentarnya kemudian. Namun, Lars tampak tidak menggubrisnya. Lars termengu.

Apakah ia baru saja melihat pipi sebuah robot bersemu merah seperti ceri yang dimakannya? Apakah itu karena berada di dekatnya...?

.

-

.

**9. ****Teens**

Alisa memang masih seperti remaja-remaja yang polos. Sifatnya pun juga lugu. Namun, bagi Lars, dia sudah cukup dewasa untuk dapat mencintai dan dicintai olehnya.

.

-

.

**10. ****Cat**

Hujan turun membasahi bumi. Lars dan Alisa terpaksa pulang agak berbasah-basahan karena mereka tak bawa payung. Sebenarnya Lars khawatir jika tubuh Alisa akan mengalami korslet jika terkena air.

Tiba-tiba, Alisa berhenti. Itu membuat Lars panik.

"Tunggu, Lars-san..." bisiknya. Ia berjalan mendekati sebuah pohon, tak peduli dengan air hujan yang membasahinya. Kemudian, ia mengeluarkan sayapnya dan terbang sedikit ke ranting pohon. Rupanya, seekor kucing terjebak di atas pohon. Alisa menurunkannya, kemudian melindunginya bagaimanapun caranya agar kucing itu tidak terkena air yang ditakutinya.

"Ayo, kita harus segera sampai di rumah. Kasihan kucing ini."

Bahkan ia tidak peduli tubuhnya rusak demi seekor kucing.

.

-

.

**11. ****Heaven**

"Lars-san, apakah surga itu benar-benar ada?"

Lars terdiam. "_Well_..."

"Pasti surga itu indah sekali, ya. Beruntung sekali jika kita bisa masuk ke sana."

Lars tersenyum pahit. _Andai kau bisa masuk ke dalam sana. Yang dapat masuk ke sana adalah jiwa-jiwa yang baik. Tapi kau... kau bahkan tidak punya jiwa..._

.

-

.

**12. ****Tokyo**

"Lars-san, aku bosan berada di sini. Aku ingin pergi keluar negeri."

"Tsk," gumam Lars. "Kau baru menonton apa, sih?"

"Ayo, temani aku pergi ke luar negeri."

"Kau, kan, bisa menggunakan sayap jetmu itu."

"Tapi...err...jujur, aku ingin mencoba naik pesawat. Rasanya seperti apa, sih? Lars-san punya helikopter, kan? Antar aku, ayo!"

"Dasar. Ada-ada saja kau ini," Lars menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, kemudian menaruh koran yang sedang dibacanya. Orang-orang lebih ingin merasakan terbang bebas daripada naik pesawat, sementara Alisa lebih ingin naik pesawat daripada terbang bebas. "Kau mau ke mana?"

Alisa tersenyum lebar. "Tokyo."

.

-

.

**13. ****Umbrella**

"Yaaah...hujan..."

Lars mendelik. "Kenapa memangnya?"

"Hujan itu tidak menyenangkan," Alisa mencibir. "Aku tidak bisa bermain di luar. Kata ayah, aku bisa rusak kalau kena hujan."

"Kenapa tidak pakai payung?"

Alisa memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "Payung?"

Lars mengambil sebuah payung yang terlipat, lalu melemparnya kepada Alisa, dan Alisa menangkapnya dengan sempurna. "Ini. Pakai saja." Kemudian Lars pergi berjalan meninggalkan Alisa.

Alisa memandang payung itu ragu. "Err, Lars-san, _ano_..."

Lars menoleh.

"Bagaimana cara menggunakan benda ini?"

.

-

.

**14. Yell**

Terkadang, Lars juga bisa menjadi sedikit iseng terhadap Alisa.

Lars mengajaknya ke rumah hantu yang ada di taman ria. Alisa—yang tentu belum pernah mengetahuinya—menerima saja. Lars berharap saat Alisa masuk nanti, ia akan berteriak dan memeluk Lars.

Tapi yang terjadi, Alisa malah menembak semua hantu yang mengganggunya, sehingga Lars harus mengganti kerusakan-kerusakan yang dibuat robot lugu itu.

.

-

.

**15. Jam**

Lars begitu kaget ketika suatu pagi menemukan tumpukan roti di atas meja makan. Ia makin kaget lagi ketika Alisa mengenakan celemek masak.

"Pagi, Lars-san! Kubuatkan sarapan kesukaanmu; roti dengan selai stroberi!" sahut Alisa.

Lars agak ragu, karena itu baru pertama kalinya Alisa memasak. Lars duduk di kursi, melahap roti tersebut dan...terbatuk.

"_Ano_, Lars-san? Lars-san tidak apa-apa? Kenapa? Rotiku tidak enak, ya?" tanya Alisa panik, namun nadanya lugu sekali.

"Kau menggunakan selai _apa_?" Lars berusaha agar nadanya masih lembut.

"Uh, yang ada di atas nakas di kamar Lars-san itu selai stroberi, kan?"

Lars terdiam, kemudian mendesah.

"Itu _gel_ untuk rambutku."

.

-

.

**16. Undo**

Lars sedang mengetik pekerjaannya. Tetapi, makin lama, ia malah melamun dan tanpa sadar menulis _Alisa Bosconovitch_.

"Lars-san, sedang menulis apa?" dan suara lugu Alisa terdengar di telinga Lars-san. Lars segera sadar dari alamnya, kemudian dengan panik menekan _mouse_ dua kali. Kebetulan, _cursor_ sedang "rehat" di tombol _Undo_, sehingga nama Alisa terhapus dari sana.

"Ng? Ada apa?" tanya Alisa bingung melihat tingkah aneh Lars.

Lars menghela napas lega.

"Bukan apa-apa."

.

-

.

**17. ****Alibi**

Lars dipanggil oleh polisi karena dicuragi terlibar dalam pembunuhan yang terjadi di sebuah taman bermain besar.

"Dengan hormat, sekali lagi, saya katakan bahwa saya tidak ada kaitannya dengan pembunuhan itu," Lars membela diri.

"Oh, ya? Lalu apa alibimu? Di mana kau pada saat jam pembunuhan—jam tiga sore?"

"Aku sedang minum teh bersama seseorang."

"Siapa seseorang itu?"

Lars terdiam. "Kalian tidak perlu tahu. Dia tidak terlibat dalam hal ini."

"Sudahlah, beri tahu saja kami. Paling dia hanya akan kami interogasi sedikit, membuktikan alibimu," dengus sang polisi. "Oke, jadi siapa?"

Lars tersenyum nakal. "'Pacarku'. Alisa Bosconovitch."

.

-

.

**18. Sea**

Cinta Lars untuknya begitu luas. Seluas laut biru yang terbentang di hamparan bumi.

.

-

.

**19. Cloudy**

Senja itu mendung. Dan tentu saja Alisa tidak suka akan hal itu. Biasanya, ia akan menggumam kesal. Namun kali ini berbeda.

"Lars-san, mau temani aku pergi ke atas awan?"

"...Eh?"

"Ayo, ayo!" ia menarik tangan Lars dengan semangat keluar dari rumah. Di luar rumah, segera ia mengeluarkan sayap jetnya, kemudian membawa mereka terbang menembus awan. Sesampainya di balik awan, Lars termengu. Pemandangan di balik awan benar-benar berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang dilihatnya di kaki bumi. Matahari senja ada di sana menyinari awan, membuat segalanya berubah menjadi warna oranye.

Alisa tersenyum puas. "Aku selalu suka matahari."

.

-

.

**20. Motherland**

"Lars-san, apa itu ibu pertiwi?" tanya Alisa.

Saat itu, _mood_ Lars sedang jelek. Jadi, ia hanya bisa menjawab: "Istri dari bapak pertiwi."

.

-

.

**21. Crazy**

Lars sangat tergila-gila pada Alisa—meskipun kamarnya tentu tidak dipenuhi dengan poster diri Alisa. Baginya Alisa adalah sebuah ekstasi yang memberikan candu baginya.

.

-

.

**22. Spoon**

Alisa kadang suka membaca buku di toko buku, kemudian sampai di rumah, ia bisa mengucapkan dialog-dialog menarik yang terdapat di dalamnya.

"Sendok itu...diciptakan untuk 'menyelamatkan' sesuatu!" ucapnya suatu hari setelah pulang dari toko buku. "Kau itu sendok!"

Saat mengucapkan kalimat itu, telunjuk Alisa mengarah ke pintu, dan saat itu pula, pintu dibuka oleh Lars. Keduanya terdiam, hening.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Lars berkata: "Alisa, apakah dalam _database_-mu tidak ada data yang menunjukkan bahwa aku adalah manusia?"

.

-

.

**23. Again**

"Lars-san, apa itu...?"

"Lars-san, apa...?"

"Lars-san..."

Alisa selalu mengucapkan kata-kata itu setiap ia bertanya tentang sesuatu kepada Lars. Lagi dan lagi, ia selalu mengulang kata-kata itu. Namun, Lars tidak pernah bosan mendengarnya. Ia malah ingin mendengarnya lagi, lagi, dan lagi untuk selamanya.

.

-

.

**24. Morning**

Kadang, Lars tidur terlalu larut. Pekerjaannya benar-benar menyibukkan dirinya. Ia tidak suka jika pagi datang dan menandakan saatnya untuk bangun.

Kecuali, jika Alisa menghampirinya dan berbisik dengan lemah lembut, "_Lars-san, sudah pagi. Saatnya bangun._" Lars pasti akan membuka matanya, melihat wajah Alisa yang tersenyum sambil berkata, "Selamat pagi, Lars-san."

.

-

.

**25. Lie**

Jika suatu hari Lars berkata bahwa ia tidak menyukai Alisa, Lars berjanji akan menampar dirinya sendiri. Ia tahu itu adalah sebuah kebohongan. Berbohong adalah perbuatan tercela dan baginya, harus ada ganjaran jika ada yang berbohong.

.

-

.

**26. Caramel**

"Aaaahhh!!"

Lars berlari ke dapur. Ia mendapati Alisa sedang terkaget-kaget memandangi panci yang ada di atas kompor yang tidak menyala.

"Ada apa?" tanya Lars mendekati Alisa.

"Err..." Alisa ragu. "Aku hanya ingin melihat bagaimana jadinya jika gula dipanaskan, dan...hasilnya malah jadi buruk begini..."

Lars memandang panci. Di atas panci, ada cairan kental berwarna coklat muda. Melihatnya, Lars tertawa.

"Ini tidak buruk. Ini namanya karamel. Enak, kok. Apalagi kalau dimakan dengan biskuit," Lars membuka kulkas kemudian mengambil satu kemasan biskuit, merogoh satu, kemudian mencelpukannya ke dalam karamel. Diberikannya biskuit itu kepada Alisa. Alisa mengambilnya kemudian mencicipinya. Tak lama, senyumnya mengembang.

"Manis!"

.

-

.

**27. Chapter**

Sebuah kisah yang panjang pasti terdiri dari beberapa bab. Namun, kisah Alisa dan Lars akan terdiri dari bab-bab yang tidak terhitung jumlahnya. Karena kisah mereka akan selalu ada sampai akhir hayat mereka.

.

-

.

**28. ****Wrong**

Meskipun ia adalah robot yang bisa saja berbuat salah, namun Lars tak pernah melihat ada sesuatu yang salah dengan Alisa. Bagi Lars, Alisa adalah salah satu potret dari kesempurnaan.

.

-

.

**29. Truth**

Andai Lars bisa mengungkapkan yang sebenarnya kepada Alisa. Bahwa ia mencintai Alisa lebih dari apapun. Namun, apa dayanya? Robot mungkin tak mengerti cinta.

.

-

.

**30. Generation**

Lars sempat mendengar bahwa Dr. Bosconovitch, pencipta yang dianggap sebagai "ayah" oleh Alisa, berencana membuat Alisa generasi yang kedua, yang lebih sempurna. Tetapi, bagaimanapun juga, sesempurna apapun robot generasi kedua itu, generasi pertamanya tetaplah yang terbaik bagi Lars.

.

-

.

**31. Help**

"Andai aku tidak diciptakan untuk bertarung..." keluh Alisa saat ia sedang duduk di taman bersama Lars.

Lars hanya diam.

Alisa mendesah. "Andai aku diciptakan untuk menolong sesama makhluk hidup. Tetapi, Lars-san, aku...aku tetap bisa menolong sesama, kan?"

Lars tersenyum. "Tentu, selama kau merasa bahwa ada yang butuh pertolonganmu."

.

-

.

**32. World**

Lars senang sekali Tuhan mempertemukannya dengan Alisa di dunia ini. Ada sekian banyak gadis di dunia yang dapat ditemuinya—dunia ini begitu luas. Namun, dengan bertemu Alisa, Lars merasa dunia ini hanya selebar daun kelor.

.

-

.

**33. Season**

Setiap musim berganti, tentu saja ada saja yang silih berganti. Meski begitu, cinta Lars kepada Alisa takkan berganti walau musim berubah. Malahan, setiap musim berganti, cinta Lars terus bertambah kepada robot itu.

.

-

.

**34. Collection**

Sejak membaca komik _Doraemon_, Alisa jadi ikut terobsesi mengoleksi tutup botol seperti Nobita. Ia pernah membeli dua puluh botol Cola dan meminta Lars menghabiskan semuanya hanya agar ia mendapatkan tutup botolnya. Hal itu membuat Lars sukses menjadi mual semalaman.

.

-

.

**35. Letter**

Dr. Bosconovitch pernah dikirim untuk pergi keluar negeri, dan Alisa begitu kangen kepadanya. Sayang, Dr. Bosconovitch tidak memiliki telepon seluler maupun e-mail, apalagi Facebook. Jadi, dibantu oleh Lars, Alisa belajar menulis sebuah surat.

_Dear __Ayah,_

_Apa kabarmu? Aku di sini baik-baik saja. Aku menulis surat ini dibantu oleh Lars-san, dan ternyata menulis surat itu mudah dan menyenangkan, ya? Aku pasti akan menulis lebih banyak surat lagi kepada ayah, tapi berjanjilah agar ayah membalas surat-suratku._

_Salam sayang, Alisa Bosconovitch_

.

-

.

**36. Remember**

Lars ingat betul pertemuan pertamanya dengan Alisa. Lars mengalami amnesia karena benturan yang cukup keras. Hal itu membuatnya tidak ingat apa-apa, bahkan namanya sendiri. Saat itulah ia bertemu Alisa.

"Tak ada obat untuk menyembuhkan amnesia," ucap Alisa. "Namun, pasti kita akan menemukan jalannya."

Lars tidak tahu siapa gadis yang berada bersamanya saat ia kehilangan memorinya tersebut. Namun, ia tahu satu hal: gadis ini adalah gadis yang baik.

.

-

.

**37. Signal**

Lars pernah mengajak Alisa pergi mendaki gunung. Tapi sayangnya, mereka malah tersesat di tengah-tengah hutan. Yang membuatnya lebih buruk, badai datang dan petir-petir menyambar dengan ganasnya.

"Sial, tidak ada sinyal di sini!" rutuk Lars sembari menutup _flip_ telepon genggamnya. "Terpaksa kita menunggu sampai pagi."

"_Ano_ Lars-san, mengapa aku tidak terbang dan mencari bantuan saja?" usul Alisa.

"Tidak, Alisa. Terlalu berbahaya," desis Lars pelan. Ya, tentu saja terbang dalam cuaca seperti ini adalah ide buruk. Lars takut jikalau gadis yang dicintainya itu tahu-tahu tersambar petir dan membiarkannya sendirian.

Tak hanya sendirian di hutan ini. Tapi juga sendirian _untuk selama-lamanya_.

.

-

.

**38. Apple**

_Duk!_

Lars diam.

_Duk!_

Lars masih diam.

_Duk!_

Lars mulai jengkel.

_Duk!_

Hilang kesabaran, ia mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas.

"Alisa, aku tahu kau penasaran dengan gaya gravitasi yang kau baca di ensiklopedi. Tapi kau tak pelu menggoyang-goyangkan pohon apel ini agar apelnya jatuh, kan_—_hei, aku _persis_ di bawah sini!"

.

-

.

**39. Goodbye**

Lars menyandang ranselnya, kemudian mendesah. Ia ditugaskan untuk pergi ke Seoul selama dua minggu. Itu berarti, ia takkan bertemu dengan Alisa selama dua minggu. Dan itu berat sekali baginya; tak melihat senyumnya, tak mendengar tawanya, semuanya pasti akan terasa hampa.

Pesawat yang ditumpangi Lars sudah mengumumkan boarding time. Lars melangkah. Tetapi baru berapa langkah diambilnya, ia tak dapat menahan diri untuk setidaknya membalikkan badannya. Ia dapat melihat Alisa dan Dr. Bosconovitch di kejauhan.

Alisa melambai. "Sampai jumpa, Lars-san! Hati-hati!"

Mengapa perpisahan itu begitu berat...

...laksana perpisahan untuk selamanya?

.

-

.

**40. Dummy**

"Kini aku tahu mengapa boneka yang Lars-san berikan tempo hari yang lalu disebut _Dummy Bear_."

Satu alis Lars bertaut. "Memang kenapa?"

Alisa menggembungkan pipinya sebelum berbicara lagi.

"Bahkan kutendang sampai memecahkan kaca saja dia tidak bereaksi apa-apa! Dasar bodoh!"

.

-

.

**41. Silver**

"Hei, Alisa. Ayahmu membuatkanmu sayap baru! Dan kau tahu apa? Sayapnya terbuat dari perak kualitas terbaik!" terang Lars memberitahu.

Alisa tersenyum kecil.

"Bukankah itu bagus? Sayapmu jadi tidak mudah rusak!"

"...ya..."

"Uh? Hei, ada apa? Tampaknya kau tidak senang..."

Alisa tersenyum miris. "Sebenarnya...aku tidak terlalu menginginkannya..."

Lars mengerjap sekali.

"Yang kuinginkan hanyalah..._jiwa_..."

Lars membelalak. Pastilah banyak orang yang menginginkan sayap kokoh yang terbuat dari perak dan dapat membuat mereka melayang ke langit. Tapi dia...dia malah ingin memiliki jiwa yang justru banyak manusia yang merasa tak membutuhkannya sehingga nekat mengakhiri hidupnya.

Andai ia bisa memberikannya sebuah jiwa. Tapi...ia bukan Tuhan.

.

-

.

**42. Shadow**

Berteduh di bawah bayangan pohon _willow_ yang rindang memanglah menyenangkan. Lars dapat tiduran sambil memandang langit biru dan awan putih yang berarakan, sementara Alisa bersandar pada batang yang tebal sambil membaca buku.

"Hei, Alisa. Lihatlah. Ada awan yang berbentuk kelinci." Telunjuk Lars mengarah ke awan yang dimaksudnya. Tapi sampai sepuluh detik kemudian, tak ada jawaban yang keluar.

"Alisa?" Lars duduk dan menoleh ke belakang. Rupanya, robot cantik itu tertidur, membiarkan bukunya tergeletak di kakinya. Meski ia tertidur, bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum.

Lars tersenyum. Ia bangkit, kemudian membopong Alisa pulang melintasi padang rumput yang hijau itu, sembari semilir angin berhembus lembut.

.

-

.

**43. Paint**

Lukisan yang ada di ruang tamu selalu menjadi favorit Alisa. Gadis lugu itu suka sekali duduk di sofa dan memandangi lukisan tersebut sampai bermenit-menit.

Sementara itu, lukisan seorang gadis yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu sambil memandang sebuah lukisan merupakan lukisan favorit Lars. Yah, meskipun hanya "lukisan".

.

-

.

**44. Rewrite**

"Bagaimanapun juga, aku tidak setuju!"

Mendengar suara tersebut, Lars segera mendekati pintu yang tertutup itu. Ia menempelkan telinga kirinya agar dapat mendengar pembicaraan di dalam.

"Tapi, Alisa...kami harus menulis ulang apa yang ada dalam dirimu. Kalau tidak—"

"Aku tidak mau!" ucap Alisa. "Jika Ayah menulis ulang diriku, berarti aku akan melupakan semuanya, kan?"

Dr. Bosconovitch tidak menjawab.

"Aku tidak mau menjadi lupa! Aku tidak mau melupakan segala hal yang telah kulihat, aku tidak mau melupakan Ayah, aku tidak mau melupakan Lars-san!"

Lars hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya.

"B-baiklah, kalau begitu kita batalkan saja..."

.

-

.

**45. Ready**

"Bersedia..."

"Siap..."

_Wusss!!_

"Alisa, bahkan aku belum bilang 'mulai'—tapi kau sudah berlari secepat angin!" teriak Lars kepada gadis di kejauhan.

.

-

.

**46. Life**

Bagi Lars dahulu, hidup ini hanyalah hitam dan putih; sendu dan tak beragam. Tapi ketika ia menemui Alisa, gadis itu langsung mewarnai hari-harinya dan hidup Lars menjadi jauh lebih baik karenanya.

.

-

.

**47. Tomorrow**

"Yaaah, hujan lagi."

Lars berjalan mendekati Alisa yang menempelkan kedua telapaknya di kaca yang berembun. Ia dapat melihat titik-titik hujan bercucuran di jendela tersebut, dan jelas sekali Alisa tidak senang akan hal ini.

"Padahal, kan, seharusnya kita berdua pergi memancing ke sungai..." ucap Alisa murung. "Aku selalu benci hujan."

Lars tersenyum kecil, kemudian menepuk bahu gadis itu. "Tenang, masih ada hari esok. Aku yakin kita pasti bisa ke sungai dan memancing bersama."

Alisa menatap Lars. "Benarkah?"

"Percayalah."

.

-

.

**48. Virtual**

Lars memiliki ide usil lagi, dan Alisa menjadi targetnya lagi. Kali ini, ia mengajak Alisa untuk bermain fighting game di konsol.

"Tidak mau. Itu, kan, menyakiti orang," tolak Alisa.

"Ayolah, Alisa. Aku bosan. Kebetulan aku ada game baru. Ini, kan, hanya permainan virtual. Takkan ada yang benar-benar tersakiti."

Setelah dibujuk beberapa saat, akhirnya Alisa mau juga. Dan ajaib! Ia menang!

"Waaah, akhirnya aku menang! Aku menang!" sorak Alisa bahagia.

Sementara itu, Lars hanya bisa termengu karena kalah. Dan karena _stick_ yang dipegangnya rusak, sebab Alisa sempat kesal karena tidak menang-menang dan akhirnya menggergajinya.

.

-

.

**49. Laugh**

"Lars-san, apa kau punya tebakan?" tanya Alisa. "Aku bosan."

"Hmm," Lars memutar otkanya. "Bayangkan kau sedang berada di tengah-tengah laut dan kapalmu baru saja tenggelam."

"...oke, sudah."

"Dan sekarang, kau sedang dikelilingi oleh sekelompok hiu. Nah, apa yang kau lakukan untuk menyelamatkan diri?"

"Err, menyelam dan berenang melewati mereka?"

"Tidak."

"Terbang?"

"Bukan juga."

"...aaah, aku menyerah!" gerutu Alisa. "Apa jawabannya, Lars-san?" Bola matanya berbinar-binar, tampak sangat menunggu jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Lars.

Lars menyeringai lebar. "Gampang! Berhentilah membayangkannya! _Voilà_, kau selamat, bukan?"

Mendengar jawabannya, Alisa tertawa. Lars pun ikut tertawa sambil mendengarkan harmoni di telinganya. Harmoni yang berasal dari mulut gadis cantik itu.

.

-

.

**50. Boyfriend**

"Alisa, maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

Lars tidak percaya akhirnya ia berani mengucapkan hal tersebut kepada Alisa. Ia juga tak percaya bahwa sekarang dirinya tengah berlutut di depannya.

Alisa membuka mulutnya, namun Lars lebih cepat berbicara.

"'Pacar' berarti pasangan hidup; orang yang bersedia bersamamu, memberikan cintanya setulus mungkin hanya untukmu, untuk selama-lamanya," rentetan kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Lars.

"A-a—"

"_Aku mencintaimu, Alisa. Aku ingin menjadi pacarmu._"

Sejenak, kesunyian menghampiri mereka.

"...Lars-san. Berdirilah."

Atas permintaannya, Lars pun bangkit.

"Jika kau menjadi pacarku, maka apakah kita bisa bersama _untuk selama-lamanya_...?"

Lars mengangguk pelan.

"_Kalau begitu, kau boleh menjadi pacarku._"

.

Yah, hari itu memang adalah hari yang paling membahagiakan bagi Lars. Awalnya ia juga takkan menyangka bahwa Alisa menerima cintanya. Ia memang hanya seorang robot yang bahkan baru mengerti arti "pacar" setelah dijelaskan Lars. Mungkin ia juga masih belum terlalu mengerti?

Ah, tapi biarlah. Pada akhirnya cinta dapat mengatasi segala permasalahan yang ada di antara mereka, bukan?

* * *

**o w a r i**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: **Hore. Selesai dengan hancurnya -___-"

Saya tau terakhir-terakhirnya udah mulai ngaco. Maaf banget, maaf sebesar-besarnya. Gomeeeeeen *digebuk karena kebanyakan minta maaf*

Oke, pertama saya akan membahas judul. Awalnya, saya cuma pengen memberi judul berupa L.O.V.E. Tapi pada akhirnya malah melenceng jadi begitu, setelah jalan-jalan di Daddy Wiki. Itu judul lagunya Terri Walker. Siapa itu? Saya juga nggak tau *digebuk*

Kedua, semua drabble-nya 100 kata loh. Kecuali yang nomor ke-50-nya, itu memang panjang biar feel-nya lebih dapet (meskipun hasilnya sih kayaknya nggak dapet juga -_-). Yeyeyeyeyy!! (itu sih namanya bukan drabble, odong ==')

Ketiga, saya menambahkan sedikit humor dan angsty pada mari-kita-sebut-saja-drabble di sini. Gak tau sih kerasa atau enggak, berhubung saya nggak jago bikin yang kayak gituan.

Keempat, yang bagian Spoon itu dialog yang dibacain Alisa itu seperti yang dikatakan Kyosuke Kawachi di komik _Yakitate!! Japan_ volume 1, sementara yang Collection itu diambil dari komik _Doraemon_ volume 9.

Kelima, LARS AKU CINTA KAMU! *digergaji Alisa*

Yang kelima cuman bercanda, coy. Lars hanya milik Alisa seorang dan mereka sudah menjadi OTP saya :3 Oh iya, saya bikin fic ini sebagai bentuk dukungan saya terhadap fandom Tekken yang sangat sepi. Ayo, maju terus fandom Tekken! Rencananya habis ini saya mau buat HwoAsuka loh buat menuntaskan Crack Pairing Challenge q^^p

Nah, sekarang...mari direview! Tekan saja tombol ijo di bawah. Nggak perlu login kok buat me-reviewnya :P Review-nya yang membangun ya! BTW, anda juga boleh menyertakan drabble mana yang menjadi favorit anda :D


End file.
